SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed - All or Nothing
All or Nothing is the special parts for S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed. Plot Ben and the gang are in front of Ben's house, awaiting Gizmo's arrival, Tagiru used an X-Loader to reloading into X3GM and X3SD. Neo-Evolved Citroën DS5 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): What if he tries to sneak up on us? He knows we're looking for him. Ben: He won't. Trust me. Suddenly, Gizmo in ship form flew down and changed into his normal form. Gizmo: Hello. Time to die. Everybody prepared their defenses, excepting Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent and Plug-in Anti-Virus X13. Gizmo: You're honestly going to fight me? If you failed all of the other times, what makes you think this time will be any different? Ben: Sólo sabemos. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): I didn't know you speak Spanish. Ben: We're part Spanish. Neo-Evolved Citroën DS5 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Who cares about that!? Then, Taiki uses an X-Loader to reloading into Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon. Tetrax shot diamonds at Gizmo, who caught them and crushed them. He grabbed Tetrax and slammed him against the ground. Nene: Oh my gosh, it hand! When Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid ran up and uses to cut Gizmo's arm off with his Grey Sword. Gizmo regenerated and made his own hand blade and knifed Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid and he fell back with a cut on his chest. Gizmo: This is futile. Ben: Sí, inútil para usted! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Stop that, speak Spainsh! Ben: (powers up) Spidermonkey! Ben ran up to Gizmo and punched him. Gizmo grabbed him by his upper arms, but Ben punched him with the lower arms. Gizmo: Impressive. But not impressive enough! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Anti-Virus X13 (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): (off-screen) Is this impressive enough!? When Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Anti-Virus X13 came tackling Gizmo. He fought them. Ben: Nice work! Just then, although Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Anti-Virus X13 burst off of Gizmo in a blast of energy. Tagiru: Perodua Alza! Gizmo: No more playing around. It's time to get serious! Ben: Tan cierto. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Now you're just getting annoying. Ben: (powers up) Ultimate Spidermonkey! Ben spit a web at Gizmo, who blasted it before it hit him. Ben crawled behind and punched Gizmo into a wall. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent came flying down and blasted Gizmo. X3SD got a giant boulder and crushed Gizmo. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Get ready! Gizmo slithered out and shot X3SD. He shot at X3SD but he infected Alza Accident was no effect. Gizmo: Just die already! Ben: We won't, but you will! Ben tried to punch Gizmo, but he caught it and blasted Ben away. Gizmo: Now, I see fit that you all go to your graves now. Ben: Nosotros no somos los que va a morir. Usted está. Gizmo: Um, what? Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Basically, he said the we won't die... Omnimon punched Gizmo. Gizmo fell into a wall. Gizmo: But you will. Gizmo: Arrogant little pest! Gizmo punched Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid in the stomach. Omnimon started coughing and spitting up until he collapsed. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Kia Cerato! X3SD punched Gizmo, but won't speaking Spainsh. Ben: Gizmo, por eso, voy a matarte agradable y bien! Gizmo shot Ben. Ben powers down. Gizmo: You fool. Continued! Suddenly, when he Ben powers down. Gizmo: You fools! Gizmo prepared a blast and shot at Ben. But Ben didn't get hit. We zoom out and see a protect over Ben. Although the that are Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (ExVeemon, even missing that called is Shoutmon X3EV was DigiXros by Tagiru). Ben: Alzár esta XV-mon! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Keep speaking Spanish and next time I'm letting the blast hit you. Ben: Don't worry, there won't be a next time. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid leaped over Ben and X3EV and double fist punched Gizmo in the face. Tetrax shot diamonds. Tetrax: I'll keep him down! X3SD ran and shot anything nearby at Gizmo. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Anti-Virus X13 tackled Gizmo. Ben powers up is an green lines on it. Ben: Mejorar! I mean Upgrade! Ben shot Gizmo with a laser. Gizmo started punched him and electrocuted him. Every time Ben tried to attack, Gizmo anticipated and countered. Ben powers up again. Ben: Ultimate Upgrade! Ben and Gizmo fought. Ben shot an electric bomb. Gizmo deflected hit. Gizmo shot Ben and sent him into a wall. Ben slithered out and turned into a tank and shot Gizmo. Gizmo crawled out from the small crater and went into Ben's tank nasal and blew him up. Ben regenerated. Gizmo kicked him. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid punched Gizmo. Gizmo punched him back. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): He's too strong! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Anti-Virus X13 (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): We're screwed! Ben: Don't talk like that! We'll win. I'm sure. Just then, Ben got blasted. Gizmo: You're sure, huh? Tetrax: Leave him alone! Tetrax shot diamonds at Gizmo. Gizmo grabbed Tetrax by the head and slammed him into a house. Then, also two X3SD and X3EV clones like that was copying Digimon. Two Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Okay, men. We shan't lose to this so-called warrior! Let's get out there and show him whose boss! His two saluted and charged Gizmo. Gizmo blasted then, hit them, electrocuted them, and everything in between. Gizmo: Failures, failures, failures. Is that your only power? The power to fail? Ben was angered by this and charged. Ben: Te voy a mostrar que el fracaso tecnológico que rechazar! Ben jumped up and shot Gizmo in the face. He jumped onto him and started punching him rapidly. Gizmo shot him off. Gizmo: You can't win! Because I am mighty! And you are not! Gizmo walked up to Ben. Gizmo: Now learn. Learn what happens when you mess with the most powerful being in the universe! Gizmo shot Ben, only, Ben got saved by another protect. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X13 Enhancement Absorbent (via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): (speaking Spainsh) ¿Por qué siempre me que salva el culo? Gizmo turned into a robot squid, grabbed X3SD, and electrocuted her. He then shot Ben and he reverted back. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): We can't win. It's all over. Ben: No. We can win! When he Taiki's X-Loader also repeatily with X3SD and Ben he X3SD turned into any X7 Superior Mode. All: Ben? What is saying again from Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode!? Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (fused with all Ben's powers, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): That's right. (then powers up) Heatblast! X7 shot fire at Gizmo. Gizmo blocked it with his arms across his face. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (fused with all Ben's powers, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): (then powers up, also off-screen) Don't like the heat? How about....Articguana? X7 breathed ice at Gizmo and froze him. He broke out. Gizmo: You honestly think you can beat me!? Gizmo pounced X7 and prepared a shot. Gizmo: Any last words? When just powers up. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (fused with all Ben's powers, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Just two. Ultimate Humungousaur! X7 grew and was twice the size of Gizmo. He kicked him into a house. He picked him up. Gizmo placed his hands on X7's hand and electrocuted him. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (fused with all Ben's powers, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): OW! X7 turned normal size. Gizmo shot X7 into a wall. The others were too stunned to fight. X7 crawled out and spit goo at Gizmo. He stuck him to a wall, then powers up. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (fused with all Ben's powers, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Eatle! X7 grabbed Gizmo with his teeth and spit him on the street, again powers up. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (fused with all Ben's powers, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Four Arms! X7 stomped on Gizmo and turned him into a puddle. He saw something. Ben: (narrating with Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode) What's this? X7 picked it up. It was the Absorption Device! X7 placed it on Gizmo, just powers up. Gizmo turned back into Normal Gizmo! Gizmo: What!? NOOOOOOOO! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (fused with all Ben's powers, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Way Big! X7 grew to 250 feet tall. He shot Gizmo with a Cosmic Ray! When the smoke cleared, there were pieces of Gizmo everywhere. Ben: (shouting, narrating with Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode) Guys! Blast the pieces before he regenerates! The gang caught every piece they could find and blasted 'em. But Gizmo regenerated. Gizmo: Not gonna be that easy! Ben: (narrating with Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode) Oh no? X7 blasted Gizmo again, then powers up. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode (fused with all Ben's powers, via Perodua Alza Accident for static, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): Buzzshock! X7 electrocuted Gizmo so much that all of the telephone wires blew up! Gizmo....is no more. X7 Superior Mode defuses into any X3SD and Ben, Ben changed back. Neo-Evolved Kia Cerato 1.8 Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Plug-in V-Unleashed): It's over. IT'S OVER!! Ben: ...9000! I mean...Nueve mil! Omnimon tackled Ben. Transfer With X-Loader Trivia *This is an Final Xros of Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X17 Superior Mode was confirmed in the non-crossover. *This is the end of Gizmo arc. Category:Specials